The present invention relates to an electronic safety protection technology, and more particularly, relates to a password verifying device and method.
With continuous improvement of the quality of life and security of people in society, password verifying devices and corresponding verifying methods have become widely used in various aspects of life. In a typical situation, almost every person currently owns at least one mobile phone or tablet computer, and in these devices, verification methods may often be employed. In fact, specific devices for verification may often be used. For a mobile terminal, a display screen based on touch-feedback principles is generally provided. The most convenient methods for password verification may include slide-unlock, face-unlock, unlock by drawing a particular pattern in a nine-grid screen, and the like, all of which are well known. All of these methods suffer from some drawbacks. For example, a slide-unlock action may be completely seen by unauthorized observers; a face-unlock input method may be circumvented by using a static image; and unlock by drawing a particular pattern in a nine-grid screen is a variation of using a nine-grid numerical keypad, so the input process may also be easily seen by unauthorized users, and may be easily circumvented. Apparently, these prior art password verification methods used in mobile terminals are susceptible to being circumvented by observation by unauthorized users, and therefore, all of these methods fail to achieve a desirable level of security.
Earlier verification methods were mostly performed mechanically. For instance, the combination locks extensively used in many kinds of bags and suitcases are one kind of mechanical password verification device. This kind of mechanical input verification device similarly suffers from well-known disadvantages, and as a result, electronic verification devices are gradually replacing mechanical verification devices. As such, password verification devices may be implemented not only in various electronic mobile terminals, but also in other situations where password verification is necessary. For example, travel bags and suitcases may employ a password verification method in their electronic lock verification mechanisms. In another example, domestic electronics such as smart TVs, interactive routers, or central control devices may use the aforementioned electronic password verification methods in their verification procedures. In a further example, the above electronic verification methods may also have application in access control systems, electronic locks of a vending machine, safes, car doors, and garage doors. Such electronic password verification methods may even be used in new products that may emerge in the future that may require password verification. Understandingly, password verification methods are so important that they can have a great influence on various aspects of daily life. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a good password verifying device and corresponding method to achieve improved security.
However, as described above, despite the importance of password verification devices, currently-available verification methods are not satisfactory. During the process of industrial design, designers should consider not only performance and security of the products discussed above, but also the production cost and convenience of the products. Therefore, driven by a balance among these industrial factors, verification techniques have been advanced gradually.